marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
"Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one." -Captain America Zero is one of the main protagonists from Capcom's Megaman X series. Backstory Zero was created by the late Dr. Albert Wily sometime in the early-21st century. His first chronological appearance was in the form of schematic blueprints during Bass's ending for Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and described by Wily as his "greatest masterpiece." Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Bassnium, and his construction of Bass and King, Wily constructed a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Mega Man. Wily took the time to complete Zero, originally planning to use him against both Mega Man, and his insolent rebellious Bass. However, this never happened, and he was never utilized during the Wily Wars. Zero was routinely activated in a semi-conscious state during his construction, and Wily conversed with him, mirroring what Light himself did with X. Zero was aggressive and disobedient, and because of this Wily decided to seal him in a capsule. Decades later, in the early 22nd century, he was awakened by a group of Reploids prior to the first Mega Man X game. The fateful battle between Sigma and Zero.Added by BTDWhen he was first activated, he awoke as a Maverick (by the definition of wanting to cause harm to all humans) and destroyed all intruders who had dared to enter Wily's lair. Zero was later cornered by Maverick Hunter Elite, Gamma's Maverick Hunter unit inside an unknown facility, however at the cost of a total loss of said unit. Not wanting to get anymore comrades endangered by the powerful enigmatic Maverick, then-Hunter Commander Sigma himself challenged Zero in a one-on-one battle. Even though Zero eventually gained the upper hand during the battle, Sigma was able to defeat the red Maverick after the gem on Zero's head began to glow and a 'W' symbol appeared, apparently causing Zero great pain. Sigma punched this crystal, shattering it and defeating Zero (subsequently passing on the Maverick Virus to himself). He was then brought to Dr. Cain, who analyzed him. After that, Zero recovered from his battle with Sigma and was placed under Sigma's watch. Zero did not show any signs of Maverick behavior and was enlisted into the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit. In-Game Story Gameplay Zero's playstyle appears to be a sort of Combo Freak. As in Zero's special moves don't do alot of damage on their own, but are meant to be strung together in super-long and highly damaging combos. When facing a skilled Zero player, one opening from you can allow Zero to perform an extremely long combo that could potentially take away more than half of your lifebar. In gameplay, Zero mainly uses his trademark weapons, the Z-Saber and Z-Buster. He also performs a wide variety of attacks and techniques that he gained during the X series. But beware, Zero is said to be a glass cannon. Get hit by a powerhouse and he's done for in 1 or 2 combos, so be careful about getting hit. He can dish it out, but he can't take it. Attacks *'Shippuuga '- Turning dash slash attack from MMX4, now colored orange instead of pink. *'Hienkyaku' - A dashing teleport move from MMX4, but provides no invincibilty. Can dash in two different directions on the ground, or three in midair. Used for crossups. *'Hyper Zero Buster' - Holding A makes Zero charge his buster, and releasing it makes him fire it. Can be used in midair. Support Attacks *'Ryuenjin - '''A flaming sword rising uppercut, can also be done in midair. *'Hadangeki -''' Fires a wave from his sword, the H version fires two waves in very quick succession. *'Sentsuizan - '''An aerial version of Shippuuga, a diving slash attack in midair, the L version is a fake. The move also now has a lightning effect. Hyper Combos *'Rekkoha - 'Punches the ground with a charged up Z-Buster, bringing down a rainbow-colored pillars of energy onto the opponent. Appears diffferently than in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *'Sougenmu - 'Creates a shadow copy of himself that mimics his actions and doubles his hits from attacks. The shadow is now colored gray as opposed to blue. *'Shoryudan Reppujin - 'Zero's Level 3 Hyper Combo. Fires a huge energy wave from his saber, similarly to his Genmurei technique from the X series. Tactics Trivia *His theme in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a remix of his battle theme from Megaman X2. *In Marvel vs Capcom 3, Zero is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in English and Ryotaro Okiayu, the most known role of Zero in Japanese. *She-Hulk would appear to be his rival in Marvel vs Capcom 3. Their similarity may in the fact they both initially possessed and were created via viruses - Zero, who was born from the Maverick Virus created by Dr. Wily, and She-Hulk, who was created as a result of the gamma-irradiated genes of Bruce Banner. Also, they both act as law enforcers, as Zero is a "cop"(Hunter) and She-Hulk, a lawyer. *This is not the first time Zero was in a Capcom crossover game; this will be his third appearance since his debut in SvC: Chaos (in his ''Megaman Zero incarnation) and Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, but it is the first time he has ever made it to the Marvel vs. Capcom Series. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters